


Контроль

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Контроль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dominant](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/412398) by orphan_account. 



Когда про нее говорят «она получает, что хочет», это они ее недооценивают. Митараши Анко берет то, что хочет, когда хочет и как хочет, даже если ради последней палочки данго придется выиграть поединок взглядов с Акацки в придорожной закусочной или добавить еще один щекочущий нервы шрам к впечатляющей коллекции Ибики.  
Кого-то это пугает, некоторые просто считают ее чересчур резкой, но Анко плевать хотела на чужое мнение. Проклятая метка на ее шее – достаточно наглядное напоминание о том, что случилось, когда ее заставили потерять контроль над своей жизнью и примерить роль жертвы.  
И Анко в жизни больше ею не будет.


End file.
